Conventionally, an inner liner layer (air penetration preventing layer) formed from rubber having low gas permeability, such as halogenated butyl rubber, is provided on an inner surface of a pneumatic tire in order to prevent air leakage to maintain the tire air pressure constant. In consideration of this, it is proposed to use a film having low air permeability which contains, as a main component, a thermoplastic resin in the inner liner layer to reduce the weight of the pneumatic tire (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-081108A).
However, because the inner liner layer containing a thermoplastic resin as a main component does not always have a sufficient adhesion to rubber, there are concerns that failures may occur such as the inner liner layer being separated from its edge portion due to repeated deformation when traveling, oxidation deterioration, or repeated assembling/disassembling the tire from the rim. Therefore, there is a demand for enhancing the durability when using this type of inner liner layer.